justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Eenie Meenie
King of Kings Studio, Miami, FL | released = March 23, 2010 | format = CD single, digital download | genre = Pop / R&B / Dance / Reggae | length = 3:22 | label = | label = Island / Teen Island / RBMG / Schoolboy / Beluga Heights / Epic | writers = Benny Blanco / Kisean Anderson / Carlos Battey (co-writer) / Steven Battey (co-writer) / Justin Bieber / Marcos Palacios (co-writer) / Ernest Clark (co-writer) | producer = Benny Blanco | vocalprod = Kuk Harrell / Travis Harrington (assistant) | vocalrec = Kuk Harrell / Travis Harringtonn (assistant) | engineer = Benny Blanco / Sam Holland | mixed = Serban Ghenea / John Hanes / Tim Roberts / Matt Beckley (assistant) / Jimmy James (assistant) | bgv = The Jackie Boyz | instruments Drums: Benny Blanco Keyboards: Benny Blanco | previous = “Never Let You Go” | next = “Somebody to Love (Remix)” }}“'Eenie Meenie'” is a song by Jamaican-American recording artist Sean Kingston and Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber. The song was written by Kingston, Bieber, Carlos Battey, Steven Battey, Benny Blanco, Marcos Palacios and Ernest Clark, and was produced by Blanco. It was originally released as the first single from Kingston's third studio album Back 2 Life on March 23, 2010, but was taken off for unknown reasons. However, it is included on Bieber's ''My World 2.0''. The song, a dance-pop number with Kingston's reggae influences and Bieber's R&B vocals, is lyrically about an indecisive lover. The song received generally positive reviews. It was a moderate international success, appearing on charts worldwide, including the top ten in the United Kingdom and New Zealand, and the top twenty in Australia, Canada, Ireland and the United States. The accompanying music video features Kingston and Bieber at a pool party at a condo, being pursued by the same girl. Background and composition When talking about how the collaboration first came about, Kingston told MTV News, “Me and Justin have been friends for the past two years. So one day he was like ‘yo’ and said he wanted to do a record with me. “I was like ‘let’s do it, I’m ready!’ and he came down over the Superbowl weekend and slept over at my house. We banged out a couple of records and Eenie Meenie was definitely the most special one.” The song was first premiered on March 4, 2010, on Ryan Seacrest's website, and it was released officially on March 23, 2010, in the United States. It is a dance-pop song, with R&B, and reggae fusion influences, written in B minor (recorded in B-flat minor), with a vocal range from the tone of F♯4 to the note of A5. It moves at 120 beats per minute and is set in common time. The song features a prominent synthesized back beat, followed by verses from both singers, then a rap interlude, while utilizing the children's rhyme "Eenie Meenie Miny Moe." "Eenie Meenie" has been described to be a mix of Kingston's "Fire Burning" and Chris Brown's "Forever." Music video The music video was filmed on March 30, 2010, in Beverly Hills, California, and was directed by Ray Kay, director of Bieber's "Baby" video. On the topic of choosing the lead girl, Kingston told MTV News, "I picked the main girl, basically, because Justin is 16 and I'm 20 years old, so it had to be a girl that fit the both of us, because in the video and song, she's trying to play the both of us. So there had to be a contrast. She fit it perfectly." Additionally, Kingston explained the plot of the video to Rap-Up, commenting, "The video is basically about this girl trying to play both of us and at the end... we end up both at the same place at one time, and she's left with a stupid look on her face." Appearances are made by Bieber's friend, Christian Beadles, as well as rapper Lil Romeo and singer/actress Jasmine Villegas, whose appearance further fuelled media speculation Villegas and Bieber were romantically involved after a previous appearance in his music video for 'Baby'. Jocelyn Vena of MTV News reviewed the video, "Here's the play-by-play: While Kingston and the lady in question are flirting out on the deck, Bieber is chilling inside. But, wait — there she is flirting with Bieber while Kingston is hanging out, wondering where she went. The fickle girl eventually leaves Bieber to chill with Kingston, and then — boom — there she is with Bieber again. And, well, you get it. Of course, the 'eenie-meenie-miny-moe lover' eventually gets caught. While she's chatting up Kingston, along comes Bieber, and her game is blown. The dudes are cool with it. Well, they're not cool with her playing them, but they seem to remain friends despite both going for the same girl." Trivia * Justin started a food fight on the set of Eenie Meenie. * While filming "Eenie Meenie" a Bentley was damaged, and it cost $50,000 to fix. Track listing *'Digital Download Single' #"Eenie Meenie" - 3:21 *'CD Single' #"Eenie Meenie" - 3:21 #"Eenie Meenie" (Video) - 3:30 Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:R&B songs Category:Dance songs Category:Reggae songs Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring Sean Kingston Category:My World 2.0 singles Category:My World Tour songs Category:Believe Tour songs